


Team Minyard

by Paradoxolotl



Series: Inked Truths [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, POV Original Character, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Professional Exy Player Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxolotl/pseuds/Paradoxolotl
Summary: It's Andrew's first game as a professional exy player, and some of his fans tune in to watch.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Original Character(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Inked Truths [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156205
Comments: 42
Kudos: 189





	Team Minyard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I was having some writer's block for part two of this universe, and I know a few of you were talking about Greer and Jones in the future. I wanted to write something light and fun before we dive into some angst.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Gathered around the large TV in the living room, snacks and food were passed between eager hands, the noise of chatter drowning out the pre-game interviews. It had become tradition, to gather and watch these games together. It had brought the two families closer over the years, an easy rhythm found between them.

Henry had never really enjoyed exy all that much; growing up he had played football and that had been that. But in the past five years, he had never missed a game. He knew, that if he had wanted, he and Alex could have gotten tickets for everyone; it would have been as easy as sending a simple text. But there was something for tradition, in being shoulder to shoulder with his family on their old couch, his daughters’ dog begging for snacks, his grandkids clambering over each other in their excitement.

“Did he text you?” Alex asked, sitting down heavily beside him.

He was wearing the blue and red jersey of Boston Barons, a new purchase over the summer. Henry was wearing his usual jersey, refusing to move on from the comfort of familiar orange.

Instead of answering, Henry pulled out his phone, showing the still open text thread to Alex.

**_Henry_ **

_Good luck tonight – we’re all cheering for you_

**_Favourite Nightmare_ **

_Bullshit_

_Patty would never betray Day_

Patty, Henry’s wife, was indeed wearing her green and white Kevin Day Seattle Steller jersey.

Alex snorted, “’Favourite Nightmare’?”

“I found it changed again after the last time I saw him. I don’t know how he does it, I think his husband is a master pickpocket or something.”

They were distracted by Henry’s granddaughter cheering; the teams had begun to file onto the court. The change of energy in the room was immediate, everyone leaning closer to the screen, anticipation for a good game running through them. Tonight was the first game of the pro-exy season, and the Barons were playing the Stellers. Seeing a familiar figure take up the Barons’ goal, a wide smile split across Henry’s face.

~~~

It was in the final minutes of the game and the Barons were up by one. The entire room was on the edge of their seats, all of their focus on the players colliding against each other and the words of the commentator.

“ _And Boyd passes up to Becker – Becker sends it up to Navarro and OH what a check by Pearce! Pearce passes to Nguyen – Nguyen sends it to Weiss, and Weiss gives it to Day.”_

It was back on the Barons' side of the court, the clock ticking down the final seconds. Henry’s breath stalled in his throat.

“ _Back to Weiss – he gets around Harper, but Boyd is there to block him – back to Day – Day shoots – MINYARD WITH THE SAVE!”_ The sound of the final buzzer rang through the room. “Barons win the first game of the season! Rookie goalie Andrew Minyard ensures his team’s first win of the season and-“

The rest of the words are lost in the roar of noise in the room. Henry is on his feet, arms in the air, heart thumping hard in his chest. The camera pans over to Andrew’s blank stare, and Henry is transported back to a small room with that same face sitting across from him, snapping rubber bands. Henry watched Andrew tap his chest three times, his face unchanging. A warm wave of pride threatened to overwhelm him, seeing Andrew come so far from the person he used to be.

~~~

It was after the post-game interviews when Henry’s phone rang. ‘ _Favourite Nightmare’_ flashed across the screen and he waved Alex over. He connected the call and put it on speaker.

“Why are you still wearing that awful jersey?” Andrew’s bored voice came through the speaker, the rumbling of an engine in the background.

Henry smiled, “Ah, so you got our picture!” They had taken a group photo with the screen paused on Andrew’s face after the game, and as always, sent it to Andrew. “I’ve still got Alex here with me.”

“Hey, kid!” Alex was practically vibrating with leftover energy from the game. “What a save!”

“Jones,” Andrew greeted.

Knowing Andrew never spoke about exy for long, Henry changed the topic, “Is Abram with you?”

“Meeting him at the afterparty. If he’s as bad as he normally is after a game he’ll be lucky if I don’t leave him there.”

Henry and Alex laughed, knowing full well Andrew would never leave his husband behind. “And the leg?”

It had been a shock, to hear about Andrew’s accident. A few of the teams who had been scouting him and retracted their offers because of it, unsure if he would be able to play at the same level as before. Andrew had been unconcerned when Henry had asked about it, stating he didn’t really care if he went pro or not. He had his people, his cats, and had only been thinking about signing with a team so he could have enough money to avoid working after he left the sport.

Two weeks after his college graduation he sent Henry a photo of a signed contract with the Boston Barons. As soon as he was able, Alex had gone out to buy a jersey with ‘Minyard’ on the back.

There was the sound of a lighter flicking on. “It still works fine. I’m at the club now. Greer, get a new jersey.” And, as usual, Andrew hung-up without a goodbye.

Shaking his head fondly, Henry plucked at the hem of the dull orange fabric. Like hell he was getting rid of it. The ‘03’ had faded to an off-white over the years and Patty had been asked to repair a tear or hole more than once, but he would never replace it. Pulling up Andrew’s contact, Henry once again changed ‘ _Favourite Nightmare_ ’ back to _‘Something Good’._ Andrew had a game in California in a month, and they always got coffee when he was nearby. This time, he’d keep a closer eye on Abram.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and feedback are always appreciated!  
> You can also find me on Tumblr [@paradoxolotl](https://paradoxolotl.tumblr.com)  
> And on Twitter [@paradoxolotl](https://twitter.com/paradoxolotl)


End file.
